Simple Things
by stitchcrazy68
Summary: Claire realizing the love she had for Steve and wondering how she will carry on without him. For all of those C/S fans out there, enjoy!


For the Steve and Calire fans… THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!

The song is "Simple Things" by Jim Brickman.

BTW. I do not own RE, RE2, RE3, RE:Surviver, RE:CV, RE:CVX, RE:Movie, or anything else RE! I don't own the song, either; so don't sue me! Claire's POV!

`=thinking

"=speaking

**=lyrics

**Hey, time won't wait

Life goes by

Every day's a brand new sky

Every tear comes to dry

All that really matters in this crazy world

Is you and I together, baby just remember...**

I suppose I was still trying to get over Steve the week that I returned to

my home in Boston. I busied myself beyond belief, trying to forget

Antarctica, the Ashfords, and Steve. Bad idea. Not only was it

impossible for me to forget him, it was painful.

"Come on, Claire," Chris had said, "What's done is done. Start anew.

There's many fish in the sea, all you have to do is reel them in."

I shook off his advice, and started up a second job at the Boston Tribunal,

working as an obituary writer. It was an odd way to keep Steve off the mind, huh?

The week that followed, I received a bouquet of white roses and an envelope

in my mailbox. When I opened it, I found a single, white pearl and a

letter. The letter read:

"I have been watching you for quite some time.

If you figure out who I am, I can make you mine." I looked around, seeing

nothing and no one out of the ordinary, outside. Except for the fact that a big

rain cloud was rolling it, it was a normal day.

**The first leaves of the tree,

The way you look at me,

A thousand chiming church bells ring

The simple things are free

The sun, the moon, the stars,

The beating of two hearts

How I love the simple things,

The simple things just are**

When I looked to see who the flowers and letter was from, there was no name.

Steve. I thought. It had to be Steve! I then cursed my stupidity. 'Steve

is dead! He blew up in the explosion. There was no way he could have survived,' I chastised myself.

The church down the street rang its bells. I looked and saw two small figures running out the front door; one in black and the other in white. A marriage. 'One more happy couple while I am left with a secret admirer who is probably poor, fat, balding, and ugly.'

I have to get out of here. Home seemed like the best place for me to hang my head. I walked up to my front door to find that it was ajar.

**So here we go

Let's just dance

Teach my soul to take this chance

Put my heart in your hands

Out of all the moments that we leave behind

Turn around and tell me baby we'll remember...**

I carried my gun with my everywhere, just in case something like this

happened again. When I entered, I saw a trail of white rose petals that lead through

the living room, up the stairs, and to my bedroom door.

I held my 'Desert Eagle' tightly in hand as I opened the door. What I saw

made my heart stop. My whole room was covered in the beautiful petals. Not

only that, but Steve himself was perched upon my bed. I dropped the gun.

He stood upon seeing me, and took my hand, placing an arm around my waist,

leading me in a dance. Soft music drifted from my radio alarm clock. I

looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth still hanging open in shock.

"Before you ask," he said, his voice holding the same obnoxious edge I had

grown to love, "I am really here, we are really dancing, and I really sent

you the card and roses."

"But how-"

Steve interrupted me. "I survived by taking the other jet outta the base

before it blew. Honestly, you could have waited for me. I just needed a

little nap."

**The thunder and the rain,

The way you say my name

After all the clouds go by the simple things remain

The sun, the moon, the stars,

The beating of two hearts

How I love the simple things,

The simple things just are**

I heard the first crash of thunder outside, and then an onslaught of rain.

Steve's arms pulled me to him, hugging me fiercely. "Claire," he murmured,

burying his head in my hair. "Oh Claire you don't know how much you mean

to me."

I smiled, and pulled away slightly. "I think I do, actually," I said before

kissing him passionately.

**Oh, The ocean and the sky

The way we feel tonight

I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to light

The sun, the moon, the stars,

The beating of two hearts**

Now I sit on a beach in the tender, loving arms of Steve Burnside. We are on the

east coast of Florida, watching the sunset cast a reddish glow over the ocean and sand. I felt at total peace, and never wanted to leave the warmth of Steve's arms.

"I love you," I said, looking up at him.

"Je t'aime davantage que la vie elle-même," he replied, kissing my forehead.

(I love you more than life itself)

**I love the way the simple things,

The simple things just are**


End file.
